Conventional methods for performing operations on multiple wells within a region require numerous bores and conduits, coupled with associated valve trees, wellheads, and other equipment. Typically, above-ground conduits or above mudline-conduits and related pieces of production and/or injection equipment are used to communicate with each well. As a result, performing drilling, completion, and other similar operations within a region having numerous wells can be extremely costly and time-consuming, as it is often necessary to install above-ground or above-mudline equipment to interact with each well, or to erect a rig, then after use, disassemble, jack down and/or retrieve anchors, and move the rig to each successive well.
Significant hazards and costs exist for performing these same drilling, completion, and other similar operations for numerous wells, and the hazards and costs increase in harsh environments, such as those beneath the surface of the ocean, arctic regions, or situations in which space is limited, such as when operating from an offshore platform or artificial island. Additionally, the cost of above-ground or above-mudline valve trees and related equipment can be economically disadvantageous, and the use of such above-ground or above-mudline equipment can be subject to numerous environmental or other industry regulations that limit the number of wells, due to significant negative environmental impact.
A need exists for systems and methods usable to produce and/or inject through a plurality of independent well bores and/or perform other operations on multiple wells in a region through a single main bore.
A further need exists for systems and methods usable to operate on multiple wells through a single main bore, including laterally spaced wells within a region, in excess of distances achievable using conventional multilateral branches, having batch operations capabilities across a plurality of wells without requiring movement of the rig.
A need also exists for systems and methods to produce and/or inject through a plurality of wells within a region, usable within near surface strata, to minimize surface based equipment and the costs and negative environmental impacts associated therewith.
The present invention meets these needs.
Embodiments of the present invention are described below with reference to the listed Figures.